El día que fue demasiado tarde
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Hubo un día en el que Jack Spicer desapareció y ninguno se preocupo por ello sin embargo, nueve años después, hubo otro momento especial; el día que fue demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo


**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**El día que fue demasiado tarde **

**Aclaraciones: **Personajes levemente OoC, leve mención homosexual OC, tortura psicológica y un muy raro Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género y temes por tu salud mental es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Hubo un día en el que Jack Spicer desapareció y ninguno se preocupo por ello sin embargo, nueve años después, hubo otro momento especial; el día que fue demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo

**Nota:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo... Mi mente ha comenzado a colapsar también

Les traigo un muuuuy extraño fanfic one shot que escribí ayer con mi insomnio entre las 12:30 y las 2:00 am

Me gusto como quedo aunque, como ya les dije, esta muuuuy raro...

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. Las partes de las artes marciales pertenecen al fandom de Avatar: La leyenda de Aang así que el crédito va para ellos. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**El día que fue demasiado tarde **

Simplemente no lo vio venir

Tantos años concentrado en las peleas con los monjes, en las peleas contra Hannibal, en las peleas contra Wuya... La desaparición de Spicer había sido un tema que sonó durante semanas en los círculos del Heylin y luego se convirtió en noticia vieja. Aún mas cuando Katnappe comento que el pequeño gusano se había dedicado a tener "Una vida normal"

Y habían pasado nueve años desde ese día

Ahora las batallas por los Shen Gong Wu eran entre adultos. Hombres y mujeres capaces de todo... O al menos eso creyó siempre hasta que él regreso.

Ese pequeño gusano...

Creció demasiado durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, probando del mundo.

Era más alto que el ahora, al menos le sacaba media cabeza con facilidad. Su cuerpo mostraba señales de entrenamiento y su cabello largo y sujetado con una coleta. Una larga gabardina negra para no perder la costumbre y unos anteojos para sol naranja completaban su atuendo.

Spicer llego al duelo por el Shen Gong Wu, con una actitud despreocupada y se lanzo por él esperando iniciar un duelo. Lo consiguió obviamente; Raimundo y él contra Jack Spicer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y fue ahí donde se llevaron la primera sorpresa del día: Los venció. Utilizando la forma del dragón

No fue amable con ellos, probablemente porque ninguno le mostro piedad a él tampoco... El estilo del dragón usaba técnicas que podían mutilar o matar a su oponente aunque los monjes Xiaolin nunca las utilizaban. Y tanto los monjes como él estaban en desventaja; Omi y él mismo eran practicantes de Tai Chi. Clay era practicante de Hung Gar. Kimiko usaba una variante del Kung Fu que practicaban los monjes Xiaolin del norte y Raimundo se regía por el Pa Kua Chang... Y ninguno de ellos era tan agresivo como Spicer en ese estilo, ni siquiera el fuego que normalmente representaba destrucción... Cierto, tal vez no era el mejor practicante pero el error fue suyo, porque no esperaron tanto de él

Como siempre Omi salió en defensa de sus amigos pero Spicer lo detuvo en un momento golpeando directamente en sus puntos de presión paralizando sus extremidades y dejándolo incapacitado para moverse

-No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo sigan revolcándose en la tierra por unos juguetes como si fueran una banda de niños consentidos ¿Y tu Chase? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Mil quinientos y pico o tres? Demonios, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti

-Ya tienes tu venganza Spicer ¿Estas satisfecho por tu pequeña victoria?

-Debería pero esto no es más que un sueño de adolescente que necesitaba cumplir. Un pequeño capricho ¿Sabes? Siempre he sido caprichoso, todos me lo decían. Mis padres, mis niñeras, mis psicólogos, mis psiquiatras, mis empleados, mis amantes, mis ex amantes... Creo que hasta el chico que durmió conmigo ayer me lo dijo aunque no estoy muy seguro porque no hablo checo pero bueno ¿Quién lo necesita? Para lo que le hice tampoco era necesario ponernos a charlar y un buen grito me da a entender si las cosas se hacen bien...

-¿Era realmente necesario entrenarnos de tu asquerosa y libertina vida sexual Spicer?

-Bien, no. Tal vez se me fue la lengua un poco. Es uno de mis problemas... Aquí un dato útil para ustedes; A la gente se le considera loca cuando tiene un nivel promedio pero cuando eres millonario como yo no te llaman así, te llaman excéntrico

-Ahora nos dirás que eres rico ¿Viniste a presumirnos tu nueva vida?

-Algo así... Oh, y no soy rico –entonces lo levanto por el cuello de su traje y lo elevo unos centímetros del suelo- Soy el maldito dueño del mundo, y ustedes son mis prisioneros

Lo que los llevaba a ese momento.

Spicer había dominado el mundo en nueve años

Primero haciéndose con el control de la economía mundial. De ese modo presiono a los países a cederle el poder y cuando unos cuantos se opusieron solamente tuvo que aplastarlos con su interminable ejército de robots. Y fue lo suficientemente metódico como para cubrir todas sus huellas y cada uno de sus pasos; todo, absolutamente todo fue cuidadosamente planeado para evitar que ellos se enteraran hasta que los derroto aquél día. Hasta el día que fue demasiado tarde

Ahora pasaba sus días encerrado en una celda oscura, sin un atisbo siquiera de luz. Su magia reducida al mínimo y sin compañía de ningún tipo durante... ¿Cuánto tiempo? Ya ni siquiera lo sabía. La última vez que reviso había pasado dos años tres meses y sentía que desde esa ocasión al menos otros diez años habían pasado.

Sabía que los monjes estaban vivos y servían como diversión ocasional para Jack. Hannibal y Wuya no tuvieron la misma suerte y fueron asesinados lenta y tortuosamente por el ahora señor del mundo... Sí. Spicer encontró la forma de asesinar a un inmortal. Conoció cada detalle de su muerte y suplicio de boca del mismo que los torturo. Que a su vez era el mismo que lo había encerrado ahí

Todos los días, tres veces al día Jack aparecía en su celda para llevarle su alimento y darle un poco de luz... Al principio lo atacaba para huir pero si lograba atravesar la puerta un ejercito de robots lo estaba esperando para electrocutarlo y encerrarlo de nuevo, adolorido y medio muerto... Curiosa manera de hablar ya que era inmortal. Y esos intentos de escape resultaban en días sin alimentos ni luz... Añoraba la luz, por consecuencia, añoraba las visitas de Jack quien últimamente se había vuelto muy amable con él

Luego de dejarlo semanas sin alimento comenzó a llevarle agua una vez al día. Después alimento una vez al día. Finalmente se habían convertido en tres comidas diarias y un buen día, luego de beber algo que lo dejo inconsciente, su celda oscura tenía nuevos aditamentos que le permitían seguir entrenándose y ocupar su mente en otras cosas. No sabía que Jack podía ser tan generoso con los demás

Y simplemente supo que tenía que agradecerle esa generosidad pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a cambio? Al principio un beso pareció bastarle y la confianza de Chase en su generosidad aumento exponencialmente por lo que fue él quien se le ofreció totalmente y Jack lo acepto despacio, a cuenta gotas, llevando su relación lentamente y sin prisas bajo la tenue luz que llegaba junto con Jack a su oscura celda

Hasta que finalmente llego el día en que Jack lo dejo salir; no recordaba que el mundo le hubiera parecido tan hermoso antes, ni que su ciudadela fuera tan maravillosa antes de que Jack la transformara... Todo afuera era luz y claridad, con Jack a su lado las cosas resplandecían aún más porque era esa luz que iluminaba todo para él

Cuando vio a los monjes de nuevo se llevo una sorpresa porque no recordaba que tuvieran esa edad, sin embargo Jack se lo aclaro rápidamente; Él era inmortal y el tiempo seguía pasando en los demás... No se había dado cuenta del cambio en Jack porque lo veía a diario.

Le fue extraño que Omi le dijera que no estaba actuando como él mismo pero ¿Cómo podía seguir actuando así? Jack le había mostrado lo amoroso y generoso que podía ser ¿Cómo podía no amarlo? Jack le dijo que era normal que ellos no lo comprendieran y él lo acepto sin dudar, después de todo, Jack había dominado al mundo en nueve años usando su mente ¿Quién podía ser más inteligente que él?

-Espérame en nuestra habitación Chase –le dijo su Jack y él obedeció, dejándolo solo con los monjes que estaban encadenados en sus celdas-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Chase Young Spicer? ¡Ese no es él! –le grito Omi, ahora un hombre de casi treinta años-

-Nada en realidad... Simplemente lo rompí y ahora es demasiado tarde para él. Y también para ustedes –Jack lo sujeto de la barbilla y lo acerco a su rostro- Se le llama síndrome de Estocolmo, bola de queso, y nunca falla

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Chase? ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? **

**He aquí la explicación:**

**Young se transforma en un dragón, los dragones igual que los reptiles son seres de sangre fría para quienes el sol es su única fuente de calor; Es lo que los mantiene con vida. Ahora bien, en mi headcanon la mente de Chase comparte ambos seres; humano y ****dragón**

**La celda de Young estaba climatizada por lo que jamás paso frío sin embargo, el instinto de lagarto gritaba por luz ya que en su supervivencia LUZ=CALOR, CALOR=VIDA ¿Una habitación a oscuras permanentemente? Muerte segura...**

**Jack llevaba una vela con él cuando iba a visitarlo así que el instinto del dragón saltaba al verlo JACK= LUZ, LUZ=CALOR, CALOR=VIDA... La parte de su mente que pertenecía al lagarto comenzó a sentir que las visitas de Jack y la luz que llegaba con él era lo que lo mantenía con vida. Y sin poder concentrar su mente en nada más el dragón lo convenció con ese razonamiento. Cuando Jack se dio cuenta de que eso mando colocar muñecos de madera y lo que pensó que Chase apreciaría para seguir entrenando sabiendo que el dragón empujaría la mente humana de nuevo. Luz, calor, comida, darle algo para entretenerse... ¿Qué más podía pedirle al que lo mantenía con vida? ****  
**

**Y si, Chase es un hueso duro de roer... Paso casi siete años encerrado antes de romperse **

**¿A quien le gustan las terapias de electro choque? A los monjes no, eso es seguro, era así como Jack los mantenía a raya además de encadenarlos en sus celdas **

**¿Tienes alguna duda? ¡Pues pregunta! Me encanta responder preguntas **

**Hasta pronto **


End file.
